The invention is directed to a table with a tabletop and a load-bearing structure with wheels for the tabletop.
Since they can be rolled, such tables are suited for use at various locations or, respectively, for constructing a table arrangement with an enlarged table surface, for example for conference purposes. In order to fix the table position, the rollers of the table can be fashioned as, for example, stop casters and/or only two of, for example, four table legs can be provided with rollers, whereas the other two table legs fix the position of the table, which can be easily displaced and maneuvered by lifting at that end at which the table legs free of rollers are provided.
What is disadvantageous about such rollable tables, as well as, moreover, given non-rollable tables, however, is an at most limited stackability. Given tables of the same size, these can be arranged in stacks of two with their tabletops lying on top of one another. Given preferably identical tables of different sizes and different heights, these can also be stacked in greater numbers limited, however, by their utilization. A stacking or, respectively, stowing of a greater plurality of tables of the same size, however, has not been hitherto possible, for which reason--precisely in conjunction with conference rooms--the tables must, when not being used, be either placed against the walls or stored in a separate room.